


【中译】最好的爸爸

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [20]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：网友的梗：威尔不知道怎么告诉汉尼拔自己怀孕了。他不知道汉尼拔会是什么反应。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 7





	【中译】最好的爸爸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best Papa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184491) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这是说当初薇儿怀上汉尼的时候，不知道怎么跟老汉说这事。又是甜到爆的一章！

“汉尼拔？”威尔▪格雷厄姆轻轻推了推对方。“你在睡觉吗？”  
“认真的吗，威尔？”汉尼拔耐着性子叹了口气。“这是个多可笑的问题。”  
“抱歉。”威尔咕哝了一句，转过身，用后背对着医生。  
“别生气。”汉尼拔向他挪了过去，胸膛紧贴着对方的脊背。“抱歉，有什么事吗？”  
“没事。”他只得到了一句从牙缝挤出来的回复。  
“威尔，求你了。”汉尼拔亲吻着他的耳朵。“今天太累了，如果你是别人的话，我已经把你切成两半了。”  
“这话是为了让我感觉好过点吗？”在黑暗中，威尔忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
“它让你笑了。”汉尼拔笑着说，从威尔的语调中判断他的反应。“现在，我的爱人，把你的心事告诉我。”  
“太蠢了。”威尔摇摇头。“忘了吧。”  
“让我来决定。”汉尼拔收紧了抱着威尔的手臂。“告诉我。”  
“我……”威尔叹了一声，觉得自己很傻。“我在想——上帝，我觉得蠢透了。你想过要孩子吗？”  
“孩子？”汉尼拔撑着手肘，试图看威尔一眼，看年轻人在想些什么。“这想法是从哪里来的？”  
“忘了它吧。”威尔叹了口气，转身对着汉尼拔。“我睡眠不足，不知道自己在说些什么。”  
“哦，好的。”汉尼拔笑着把威尔拉过来。“我还担心这是你想要一条狗的说法呢。”  
威尔瞪着老男人，但在黑暗中，这表情没办法让对方看到。  
***  
威尔不安地用手指敲着桌面。从他发现自己怀孕了之后才过了一周。他没有想象中那么震惊。不知道为什么，他觉得自己潜意识里肯定知道自己是那种可以怀孕并孕育小孩的男性。这让人感觉到某种正确。正确且吓人。  
得知这个情况一周了，也害怕了一周。一周，而他仍然还没想到怎么告诉汉尼拔。  
又或者他不应该告诉汉尼拔。  
或者他应该逃跑，改名换姓，远离这个食人的连环杀手，把宝宝养大。  
“午安。”刚才提到的那个食人连环杀手弯下腰，在自己的唇上吻了一下。“你看上去心烦意乱。我以为杰克最近的案件已经破案了。”  
“是的。”威尔叹了口气，站起来。“你想在这里吃午饭还是校园里的某个地方？”  
“你选吧。”医生说道，用指节擦过威尔的脸颊。“或者找个我们可以聊天的地方，如果这是你想要的话。”  
“你不是我的医生。”威尔咕哝了一句，引来了对方的皱眉。  
“我做了什么让你不高兴了吗？”他问道，不让威尔把自己推开。  
“没有。”威尔摇摇头。“那是……对不起。我们可以再来一遍吗？”  
汉尼拔的双手拥着威尔的腰，把他拉了过来。他轻轻吻了他一下，接着露出了笑容。  
“午安，威尔。准备好吃午饭了吗？”  
“我们可以在公园里吃吗？”威尔问道，对老男人露出了一个羞涩的笑。  
“当然。”汉尼拔说，捧着威尔的脸，给了他另一个吻，完全没被这个笑容骗到。  
***  
他们在游乐场对面的一张长凳坐了下来。这是工作日的中午，只有几个孩子在玩攀爬架，几个女生在玩捉人游戏，她们把秋千架和滑梯当庇护，在中间跑来跑去，而可怕的‘它’在圣地之间追逐着她们。  
“你玩过捉人游戏吗？”威尔问，他没有更好的方式提起孩子这个话题。  
“没有，我生下来就是个中年人。”医生告诉他，没有任何笑意。  
“有时候我也是这样想的。”威尔叹了口气，盯着自己的三明治。  
“我玩过捉人游戏，捉迷藏还有其他一些规则对我有利的游戏。”汉尼拔说，他觉得年轻人只是想了解他，如果这些可以让威尔露出笑容，那么他很愿意这样做。“我还把我妈妈的头巾系在肩膀上，假装自己是一个骑士。我们那里没有超级英雄。我用得太频繁了，最后我绑起来的地方破了个洞。妈妈就说这头巾正式属于我的了，有了那个洞反而更容易绑起来。”  
“你会和恶龙战斗吗？”威尔问，对一个绑着围巾拿着一把树枝做的宝剑的金发小男孩的形象笑了起来。或许还有一套自制的弓箭挂在肩上。  
“雅加婆婆。”汉尼拔纠正道。“一个吃小孩的女巫。”  
“小孩？太可怕了！”威尔咧嘴说道，肩膀因为强忍笑意而不断抖动。“我肯定你每次都会赢。”  
“当然，一个年老的女人怎么和一名年轻的骑士相比？”汉尼拔告诉他。“不死的Koschei才是我的死敌。我妈妈说当你活了那么长的时间，除了邪恶以外就什么都不剩了。”  
“你怎么杀死一个不死的人？”威尔问，对汉尼拔试图让自己一本正经感到发笑。  
“通过摧毁他的灵魂，它藏在一只鸭子的鸭蛋里的一根针里面，而这只鸭子放在了一只野兔——”  
“——一只野兔？”威尔好玩地扬起一根眉毛。  
“你和我是读不同的故事长大的。”汉尼拔指出。  
“你说得对。”威尔大笑。“在一根针里面，然后针在蛋里面，蛋在鸭子里面，鸭子在野兔里面。继续。”  
“野兔藏在一个箱子里。”汉尼拔无视威尔的皱眉，继续说道。“箱子被埋起来了，我小时候花了很多天挖我父母的土地，想要把它找出来。”  
“哦，他们肯定很高兴。”威尔大笑道。  
“有一次父亲走过来喊我吃晚饭的时候，让我停下来，但后面只要有机会，我仍然在继续战斗。”  
“我明白你的死敌为什么比年老的女巫更难打败了，但我还是想象你赢得了每次战斗。”威尔说，他很喜欢当老男人说起他的冒险的时候，嘴角带着的年轻的笑容。  
“受了几次致命的伤，但我是在知晓自己为妹妹创造了更安全的世界而死去的。”汉尼拔告诉他，尽管声音里带着一丝伤感，他还是对那些可爱的回忆笑了起来。“当她长大到可以和我一起玩的时候，她会用她的吻把我救回来。”  
“你肯定是一个超级棒的哥哥。”威尔告诉他，他注视着前面的孩子们，用眼角余光看着汉尼拔。“你想过自己会是哪种类型的父亲吗？”  
“当然没有。”汉尼拔摇摇头。“直到现在，我从来没有和别人有过肉体以上的关系，而且在作为医生的这些年之后，我对下一代已经不抱什么希望了。把孩子带到这个世界会是一件残忍的事情。”  
“残忍？”威尔重复道，嘴里的食物开始发苦，他发现自己难以下咽。  
“你见过社会上最黑暗的一面，包括我自己，你没有同样的想法吗？”  
威尔沉默着。他看了看手表，站了起来。  
“你可能是对的。我要走了。”威尔告诉他，目光重新看向游乐场。“明天见。”  
“我希望你今晚能和我一起吃晚饭。”汉尼拔也站起来说道。  
“我还要给作业评分。”威尔耸耸肩。“抱歉。”  
“那就明天。”汉尼拔点头说道，感觉自己遗漏了某些东西，但又不知道是什么。  
“谢谢你的午饭。”威尔朝他挤了个笑容，然后走了。  
汉尼拔皱起眉头。威尔知道汉尼拔不喜欢在公众场合表现得过于亲热，但通常至少会试着偷一个吻。如果不是的话，他会把手滑进医生的手中，轻轻捏一下。他从来没试过直接扭头就走。  
***  
威尔之前从来没试过取消晚餐的约会。有几次他因为案件无法赴约，但那些晚上威尔会用自己的后备钥匙进来，然后爬到床上，睡在那个温暖强壮的身体旁边，试着忘记之前看到过的东西。  
但只是用一句简单的“我没心情。”就取消晚餐的约会？没听说过。  
当威尔打开门的时候，他应该有心理准备的。  
“你来这里做什么？”威尔声音里透着疲惫，身体从门口让开。  
“我想确认一下你是不是没事。”医生说道，他站在门廊里，感觉自己不受欢迎。“或许我应该走了。”  
“不。”威尔摇摇头，示意他进来。“你一场来到……我们需要谈一谈。”  
“谈一谈？”汉尼拔皱着眉走进门。“杰克又因为我们的关系来烦你了吗？”  
“不是关于杰克的。”威尔摇摇头。  
“不，”老男人叹了口气，仿佛觉得他已经知道了。“那是我做了什么让你伤心了。”  
“不是。”威尔继续摇摇头，脸上挤出个笑容，耸了耸肩。“可能，但你不是故意的。我也不是指这个。”  
“好吧。”汉尼拔说，舌头舔了一下嘴唇。他没有不安。这种情绪是荒谬的。“那告诉我。”  
“或者你应该坐下。”威尔说，不知道该怎么说出口。  
“我宁愿站着。”汉尼拔皱眉道。  
威尔张着嘴，但什么也说不出来。他并不是因为怎么表达感到困扰。他可以说出来。他上周已经对自己说过一遍又一遍了。他独自一人的时候，他可以大声说出来。但现在，用四个字让自己和爱人分开，这太过于真实了。  
汉尼拔已经说得很清楚他对孩子的看法，而现在……现在这位医生永远也不会原谅把这个强加给他的自己了。  
“威尔。”汉尼拔出声提醒他已经沉默好几分钟了。  
“我怀孕了。”话说出口了，它像活物一样飘在半空。  
“我最好还是坐一下。”医生在自己倒在沙发上前，让自己坐了下来，他双眼迷茫地看着前方，视线没有焦点。  
威尔差点笑了。他觉得应该没人见过医生这么震惊的表情。很有可能再也不会有人看到了。这种感觉甜蜜又苦涩，看到这个一直镇定自若的男人在自己的起居室里变得不知所措。  
“你……”汉尼拔艰难地咽了下口水，平复自己的呼吸。“那是我的？”  
“汉尼拔！”威尔的声音比原本打算的还要尖利。他知道汉尼拔不是想要指责自己出轨，这只是太过震惊才有的话。  
“对不起。”汉尼拔抬头看着威尔，有点退缩道。“我……我很抱歉。你之前知道吗？知道自己可以……这个可能会发生？”  
“不。”威尔皱眉。“我没有故意这么做。”  
“当然没有，我知道。”汉尼拔用手指梳着头发，他站起来，决定在他说出一些没礼貌又伤人的话之前离开。“我要走了。”  
“汉尼拔，别走。”威尔想要抓住他的手臂，不想他在这种情况下开车。“留下来。我们应该谈一下。”  
“是的，谈一下。”汉尼拔用手摸了下嘴巴，深呼吸了一口气，转过身往门口走去。“我们会谈的。我保证。我们会谈一下，但不是现在。”  
“汉尼拔，你不能——”  
“——威尔，拜托你了！”汉尼拔把对方推开。“我……给我一点时间。”  
汉尼拔没再说别的就走了，威尔认为自己永远也不会再见到他了。  
***  
到了周末，这是他们开始交往以来第一个没有互相陪伴的周末。  
这也是他们第一次两人好几天没说话。已经两天了。  
威尔把车停在汉尼拔的房子外面，不安地把大门打开。他不知道自己该期待什么。从一具尸体到空荡荡的房子之间的任何可能性。  
这种想法很荒谬，他自己也意识到了，但他觉得自己可以变得稍微荒谬一点。他是一个怀孕的男人，而且时不时吃点人肉，还和FBI的头号通缉犯睡在一张床上。  
荒谬如发现汉尼拔的房子空空如也这个想法，它也只比威尔发现医生办公室的状况稍微荒谬了那么一点点。办公室里一片混乱。他从来没有在这个整齐有序的房子里看到过一支没放好的钢笔，而现在他震惊地站着，几十本书铺在桌面、沙发和地板上，旁边是坐在地板上的有点不修边幅的医生。  
外套、马甲和领带被随意地放在椅背上。医生坐在地板上，盘着腿，腿上放着一本打开来的书。衬衫上的几颗纽扣打开着，头发也有一点凌乱。  
如果威尔不是早就已经爱上了他，他可能会在那一刻沉沦。他不需要看就知道那些书是关于什么的。  
“我们有大约七个半月的时间去想办法。”威尔告诉他，当发现医生惊讶地看着自己时，他笑了起来。“那是你周五时候穿的衣服吗？”  
医生低头看了看，脸红了起来。  
“今天不是周六，对吗？”  
“请告诉我你有好好吃饭。”威尔皱起眉，走过去站在老男人面前。  
“是的。”他懒得多说几句。“我只是需要了解。”  
“我明白了。”威尔笑着说，目光重新看了一遍房间。“你可以下载这些书的，老头。”  
“你忘记是谁教你用Skype的吗？”医生忍不住笑起来。  
“没人喜欢百事通。”威尔骂道，挨着他坐在了地板上。“你还好吗？”  
“我吗？”汉尼拔摇摇头。“不，绝对一点都不好，但我还有大约七个半月感觉是好的。我更担心你是不是还好。你的身体将会经受一系列的变化。这将会是精神和身体的双重折磨。”  
“你不觉得我可以撑得住？”威尔移开目光问道。  
“我从来没这样说过。我只是想让你知道。我不能保证这会很容易。”汉尼拔抓住对方的下巴，把他的头扭过来直到两人互相对视。他把年轻人的眼镜摘掉，身体靠了过去。“我只能告诉你，我会在你的身边。七个半月，还有那之后的十八年，然后是只要你还愿意和我在一起的时光。”  
“我以为你不想当爸爸。”威尔忍不住说道。  
“啊，那是。”汉尼拔叹了口气。“你当时提问的方式真的太不公平了。那时候我还是反对有小孩的，也包括你告诉我的时候。但这不会改变事实，现在这种可能性已经存在了，而这个想法开始变得很有吸引力。你记好了，在我遇到你之前，长期的感情关系对于我来说并没有什么吸引力。”  
“哦。”威尔好不容易开口道，整个人靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。“我以为自己永远也不会想要孩子的。我还是无法相信这是真的。”  
“没事，你还有大约七——”  
“——闭嘴。”威尔叹息一声。“我们要有一个宝宝了。”  
“是的。”汉尼拔的声音里有一丝感伤。威尔忍不住抬头看了一眼，对方接着叹了口气。“我不知道怎样做一个爸爸。我在很小的时候就没了父亲，孤儿院的导师只是一个虐待狂，而我叔叔，虽然他是好意，但他从来不想要孩子——更不要说快要长大成人的少年了。我在寄宿学校的时间比和他在一起的都要多。”  
威尔的手环上汉尼拔的肩膀。“你会是一个好爸爸的。我还没见你做什么事情失败过。”  
“你的信心让我很感动，但说这个太早了。”汉尼拔说，放松身体靠在对方的肩膀上。“我怀疑自己会在这些书里面找到答案。我走出了困境但也彻底迷失了。我永远也不会是个好爸爸的。”  
***  
“爹地不要！”汉尼的声音带着恐慌，威尔刚从书上抬头，这时一条结实的手臂把他抱住，他被提到了半空。  
威尔发现自己和汉尼拔▪莱克特博士正鼻尖相对。他低头一看，假笑了一下。他们正站在咖啡桌上。  
“爸爸救了你！”汉尼从沙发扶手跳到抱枕上。  
“救了我？”威尔问，在紧紧环在腰间的双臂中放松下来。  
“好威尔，你没有注意到吗？”医生靠了过来，威尔举起双手，抱在男人的脖子上。“地板都是岩浆。”  
威尔在亲吻中笑了笑。“我的英雄。”  
医生对他眨了眨眼，然后从桌子跳到了沙发上，一把抓住汉尼，把他抛到空中。每次小家伙被抛到空中都会发出一阵尖叫的笑声。  
“我们需要更多的补给，我的年轻将军。”汉尼拔告诉小家伙。“在我拿到补给前，你要和海军上将爹地在一起。你准备好了吗？”  
汉尼激动地点点头，一头扑进威尔张开的双手。  
“我们永远也不会忘记你的。”威尔向未婚夫敬了个礼，小家伙马上模仿他的动作。  
“我爱你，船长爸爸。”小家伙在爹地的怀里咯咯笑着。  
他们看着高大的男人在书架上移动，然后跳到椅子上，寻找到书桌上的路线。  
“他是全世界最好的爸爸。”当老男人的脚用力一推，让椅子朝着他们的方向倒下的时候，威尔对着汉尼的耳朵悄悄说道。  
“是的。”小家伙真心实意地同意道，快乐地叹息一声。“最好的。”


End file.
